The present invention relates to an apparatus that is used to retain vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship.
A known apparatus for retaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship includes a spinal rod that extends along the spinal column and is fixed relative to at least one vertebra of the spinal column. Typically, a fastener is fixed to a vertebrae and a connector is fixed to the fastener and the spinal rod.
A need exists for an apparatus for retaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship and that allows changes in both the angular position of the spinal rod to the connector and the distance from the fastener to the spinal rod. The apparatus should also simplify the connection to a bent spinal rod.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for use in retaining vertebrae of a spinal column in a desired spatial relationship. The apparatus comprises a spinal rod for extending along the spinal column and a hook shaped coupling member. The spinal rod is laterally insertable into the hook shaped coupling member. The apparatus further comprises a part for attaching to at least one vertebra and a connecting element for extending laterally between the hook shaped coupling member and the part. The connecting element has a first end for attaching to the hook shaped coupling member and a second end for attaching to the part. The hook shaped coupling member is rotatable in a first plane relative to the first end of the connecting element to enable a change in an angular position of the spinal rod relative to the connecting element. The connecting element further is laterally adjustable between the hook shaped coupling member and the part to enable a change of the lateral distance between the spinal rod and the part.
Another feature of the present invention is an apparatus that comprises a spinal rod for extending along the vertebrae and a coupling member having an opening for receiving the spinal rod. The coupling member has an external surface with a plurality of teeth. The apparatus further comprises a part for attaching to at least one vertebra and a connecting element for extending laterally between the coupling member and the part. The connecting element has a first end for attaching to the coupling member and a second end for attaching to the part. The first end of the connecting element has teeth for engaging the teeth of the coupling member. The coupling member is rotatable in a first plane relative to the first end of the connecting element to enable a change in an angular position of the spinal rod relative to the connecting element. The connecting element further is laterally adjustable between the coupling member and the part to enable a change of the lateral distance between the spinal rod and the part.